Witch
Witches '''are ''supernatural ''beings that possess magical powers. By connecting themselves with the elements and forces of nature, witches uphold their sacred duty as the ''Servants of Nature'' to maintain balance within the world and combat the forces that disrupt the balance. Description While the origins of witchcraft remains a mystery, witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines Covens While primarily solitary practitioners, some witches organize within groups formally known as covens. Covens allow witches to share knowledge and combine forces to enhance their magical strength. A complete coven consists of at least twelve members. It is unknown if covens are common, as only one coven has ever been shown. Magic Magic, or Witchcraft, is the power to effect change by magical means. Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Magic is a genetic heredity that connects a witch to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. The witchcraft in The Vampire Diaries consists of several types of magic. *'''Innate Magic: A form of magic that taps into the internal resources of the witch. This type of magic is the most convenient and quickest to use, though a witch's energies are limited and can cause pain and discomfort for over-use. Because of this limitation, witches must learn to draw upon external sources of power to not tax upon their own abilities and therefore can only cast minor spells'. '''As a witch's power grows with training and experience, they are able to perform more powerful feats of magic. *[[Spirit Magic|'Spirit Magic':]] A form of magic that calls upon the aid of spirits. It is commonly used amongst the witches in the series as it is considered a major source for witchcraft. Since witches are the servants of nature and their purpose is to maintain the balance, they use the power that the spirits provide by calling out for them. *'Dark Magic: A form of magic that draws upon malevolent powers and is fueled by the darkest aspects of witches themselves such as negative emotions and temptation. This magic is extremely powerful, seductive, and addictive as it has no boundaries. Despite it's free use, it defies the authority of the Spirits of Nature and though the spirits themselves cannot stop use, witches can be severely punished. Abby Bennett once practiced dark magic but was unpunished (though lost her magic later for abandoning her Bonnie), whilst her daughter was and became fearful of all magic in general. *Expression: An unnatural form of magic that involves channeling the souls of dead humans and releases darkness that cannot exist on Earth without corrupting and destroying it. Expression is considered extremely dark, perhaps more so than dark magic. Because of it's horrible nature, many witches do not even consider it to be magic. Powers and Abilities By tapping into supernatural and elemental forces, witches possess a host of magical abilities. With experience and adequate training in witchcraft, these powers will grow stronger. *Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire and water. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires, however we seen some older vampires can resist it, according to katherine she said i been around for a long time, or so many witches use the same magic on her, so many times, she developed a immunity to it. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion-making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Manipulation Immunity': The act of resisting forms of supernatural manipulation. *'Longevity': The act of temporarily extending one's lifespan. *'Special Gifts': Some Witches in both the Television series and the Novelization of the series have been identified as possessing individual magical abilities special to them in particular (I.E. Bonnie's prophetic sight of the future, or Sophie's detection of a pregnancy). Relationships Nature One of the major sources of power for witches originates from the Earth, which is considered the purest form of magic. Witches are naturally attuned to Nature allowing them to “literally” feel the Earth. In addition, witches can also channel energy from the elements. Spirits Colloquially known as the Spirits of Nature, spirits are highly involved in the activities of witches. Spirits often commune and aid witches in their rituals and spells. Being the conscience of Nature, they establish the sacred laws and guidelines of witchcraft. While many witches are faithful servants of these spirits, some witches defy their laws and are often punished. Spirits can also be channeled as an additional power source in witchcraft. Vampires Witches typically have a natural distaste for vampires as they are commonly perceived amongst their community as abominations. Retrospectively, many vampires, such as Klaus, see witches as nothing more than tools to be used to fulfill a vampire's needs, but some vampires, like Kol, hold witches in high esteem and respect them. Werewolves Though witches and werewolves have very little interaction, they are known to be the oldest of supernatural creatures as both predate the existence of vampires. Witches Similarly to werewolves, witches are bonded by a code of loyalty to help and protect each other, commonly being regarded as members of an “extended family”. However, some witches disregard this bond and act solely for their own personal gain. Spells and Rituals *'The Hybrid Curse''' The Hybrid Curse is an extremely powerful spell that was bewitched onto Klaus, to prevent him from triggering his werewolf powers. *'Sacrifice Ritual Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of The Curse of the Sun and Moon. *'Day-Walking Medallions:' A spell that is able to grant a vampire the power to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Gilbert Rings:' A spell that is able to prevent death to its wearer by any supernatural occurrence. *'Gilbert Device:' A spell that is able to incapacitate vampires and werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell:' A spell that prevents a vampire from exiting outside of a tomb located beneath Fell’s Church. *'Tomb Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the tomb spell. *'Pentagram Spell:' Incendia! A spell that is able to create a field of fire over a pentagram. It was used to destroy the Bennett Talisman. *'Fire Spell:' Ex Spiritum In Taculum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum! A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. *'Healing Spell: '''A spell that is able to heal a person of injury. *'Linking Spell:' A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Isolation Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a certain person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell:' ''Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that is able to reduce the physical pain of another person. *'Locator Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous. ''A spell that is able to locate a certain object and/or person. *'Message Spell:' A spell that is able to send a message to a certain person through space by burning the message over a flame. *'Instability Spell:' ''Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! ''A spell that charges the personal item of someone with energy when it is turned to ash and is able to incapacitate a certain person. *'Hypnosis Spell:' A spell that is able to hypnotize a certain person into revealing their inner secrets. *'Disempowerment Spell:' ''Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo. A spell that is able to remove a witch from their powers. *'Astral Projection Spell': Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam! A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. *'Possession Spell:' Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that is able to possess a person with the soul of someone else. *'Possession Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Somnos. Ex Totum Ex Um Maleo Matos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Possession Spell. *'Energy Spell:' A spell that is able to conjure and invoke the power of another witch. *'Resurrection Spell:' Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito. A spell that able to resurrect the dead. *'Protection Spell:' A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a person from leaving the inside of a drawn circle of fire. *'Transformation Spell:' A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the speed of a werewolf’s transformation. *'Binding Spell: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of a person to body of someone else. * Original Killing Spell:'' Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Phesmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Phesmatos Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Phesmatos Vanem! Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! A powerful spell that is able to kill an Original Vampire. *'Spirit Possession Spell: Phesmatos Manex Un Domo Hax, Fero Adiuvex'.'' 'A spell that is able to temporarily possess a being with the spirit of deceased person. *'Extinguisher Spell: Sutas Incenda! A spell that is able to extinguish the flames of a fire. *'Paralysis Spell': A spell that is able to absorb the knowledge of another person. *'Banishing Spell': Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra. A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit. *'Manifestation Spell': Phasmatos Obscuras, Ex Luces Est Nes Umbres. A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living. *'Object destroying Spell': Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum! De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six! A spell that is able to destroy a certain object or talisman. *'Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San! A spell that is able to open or to unlock a certain door or object. *'Re-Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa!'' Another spell that is able to open or unlock a certain door or object.'' *'Sealing Spell: 'Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! A spell that is able close or open a certain object. *'Body Preservation Spell':A spell that is able to preserve a dead body so it will not decay *'Blood Link Ritual: 'Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox. ''A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Privacy Spell:' When sage is burned, this spell that is able to deafen a vampire from listening in on private conversations. *'Nature Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. ''A spell that is able to enhance the growth of a flower or plant. *'Blood Link Reversal Spell: Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Phasmatos Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto Dos Male! Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos, Di Conjuncto Sol Facto! Phasmatos, De Vos Male! A spell that is able to link every Original Vampire together as one. *'Weapon-Binding Spell: 'Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum! Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos! Dox Toxem, Dox Malum! Dox Divinitum! ''A spell that is able to create an indestructible weapon. *'Boundary Spell:' A spell used to prevent someone(s) from leaving the boundaries of an area. *'Boundary Counterspell''': ''Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis.' A spell that is able to counteract the effects of a Boundary Spell.' *'Locator Spell: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous''! A spell that allows the witch to locate someone by pouring their blood on a map. *'Heart Stasis Desiccation Spell:' Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! ''A spell that temporarily stops a human heart while an Original Vampire's heart is being stopped so that the Original can be successfully desiccated. *'Heart-Reviving Spell: An Duca Tuas, Animos! ''A spell that is able to revive a human heart. *'Suicide Spell:'' '“Phesmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Caturam Hors. Suus Phesmatos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mihan Ractas, Somus Suster Gana. Phesmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors! Somos Suster Gana, Phesmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Phesmatos Tribum, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors!” - A spell which temporarily causes the death of the witch who casts it. *'''Spirit Transference Spell: ''“Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos! Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos!”'' - A spell that switches the consciousness from one body to another. *'Hunter-Creating Spell: '"Phesmatos Sintu Corpora, E It A Rero, Quest Ero Immortalis. Phesmatos, Victoris, E Insipio Exu Ne Moris. Sintasia Sintu Corpora, Quest Ero Immortalis!" ''An incantation performed by a witch in the 12th Century which created The Brotherhood of the Five by binding them by fire. *'Expression-Cleansing Spell: " Phesmatos Tribum Nas Ex Viras, Purgal Animum Sous Obscarus. Phesmatos Repallus Tantian, Maltuscanum Anium Par Vas!" ''A spell performed by Aja and her coven in an attempt to cleanse Bonnie Bennett of Expression Magic. *'Pregnancy Identification Spell: a spell used to identify if another is in fact pregnant. Jean Anne used it to figure out if Hayley was in fact pregnant with there child of Niklaus. The witch uses salt to make special symbols on the ground and lights candles around the area while humming in order to gain confirmation. Weaknesses *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that witches are still (more or less) human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead to several ailments such as nosebleeds, headaches, fainting and in extreme cases death. *'Vampirism': Becoming a vampire will cause a witch to lose all magical ability. *'Self-Doubt:' Probably one of the biggest weaknesses for any Witch is doubt in their own powers and skill. If a witch lacks confidence in their true power, it will always reflect itself in how they perform using their magic (I.E. Bonnie's failure in destroying the Witch Coven of 13) hindering a majority of their true skill. It's only when a Witch becomes aware of just how powerful they truely are can they reach the highest control of their abilities. (Bonnie performing a Locater Spell based on personal power alone) All Known Witches Gallery Grams_and_Bonnie.jpg BonnieDevice.png Bonnie_mason.gif Bonnie_throw_Damon,_1.PNG Bonnie_telekinesis.png Bonniebootle.jpg 5gz042bv.jpg A5x3a5.jpg pentagram-witches-ritual.jpg Tools Boxspell.png|Candles. EmilyBookCompass.png|Grimoire Moonstone.jpg|Moonstone. Crystal.png|Talisman. Trivia *According to Rebekah, since witches are nature's servants, and vampires are an abomination of nature, a person can not be both a witch and a vampire. If a witch is turned into a vampire, their magical powers will vanish. Rebekah's mother Esther was a witch, so it is assumed that she (and possibly her siblings) would have been a witch if their family hadn't been turned into vampires. *Although Luka and Jonas Martin tell Bonnie that they prefer to be called "warlocks", the other males who practice magic are referred to as witches, like their female counterparts. *Damon Salvatore was responsible for the majority of the deaths of the witches throughout the TV series, until Caroline Forbes inadvertantly kills twelve linked witches while trying to stop them from killing Bonnie, who was being brainwashed by Silas. *Honoria Fell and Theophilia Flowers were the only witches introduced in the novels. *According to Shane, witches are the most oldest and most powerful supernatural creatures in this world, and are responsible for all of the other know supernatural creatures, such as werewolves, vampires, doppelgängers, and The Brotherhood of the Five, a group of vampire hunters. It is possible that there are other supernatural creatures that have not been introduced yet. *Silas was a powerful witch before he gained immortality by becoming the world's first vampire. *Most witches in the series have come from The Bennett Family, who are direct descendents of Qetsiyah, an ancient and extremely powerful witch. See also * List of Witches - a complete list of all witches who have appeared in the series. #REDIRECT Template:VD Witches Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Witches